Metroid: The Hunter
by Ginkasa
Summary: This is the prologue to another fanfic retelling the original Metroid's story. As always, R&R. FYI, I changed the subtitle from


Note:  I was not aware that there were, at least, two other fanfics chronicling Samus's adventures through Zebes when I wrote and uploaded this originally.  I am sorry.  But, unless tons of people object to me writing this, I will continue.  I would also like to note that I have not read the other fanfics, so any parallels between mine and the others (besides being based on the same game of course) are pure coincidence.  If my fanfics does come too close to one of the others, if you will notify me I will try to change mine so they aren't similar.

**Year**: 20X5

**_Location_**_: Isolated warehouse complex on the night side of Planet Devner_

**_Mission: _**_Terminate Zebesian Space Pirate smuggling operation_

The Hunter checked her mission profile once more before switching back to her normal combat visor.  She noiselessly crossed the tall roof of the warehouse, capable of moving silently even in her orange and red Chozo Power Suit.  When the Hunter reached her destination, a small section of glass ceiling covering a small side office, she switched to her thermal visor and peered inside.  Having not detected any heat signaling danger, the Hunter switched back to her combat visor and shot the glass with her Power Beam, stronger than any energy weapon on the market.  After making sure no one heard, she dropped down into the room.

            The Hunter looked around her surroundings, double-checking for any kind of danger.  After making sure the coast was clear, she walked to the small door leading to the main portion of the warehouse.  She carefully opened the door, not wanting to make any sound.  She crept out onto the thin walkway, and up to the partially rusted railing.

            The Hunter peered over the side of the railing; dim overhead lights lit the ground below.  There was no sign of any guards.  Just as the Hunter was about to leap down to the ground, she heard a voice.  

            "I hate guard duty," said the voice, in the alien Zebesian language, translated in the Hunter's helmet.  The Hunter backed away from the railing into the shadows.

            "Yeah," replied another voice in the same language, "especially during these small smuggling missions."  

            The two beings walked into view from under the walkway.  They were Zebesian Space Pirates; an alien species determined to rule the universe with their military might.  Their purple, insect-like bodies gleamed in the dim light.  They held standard space pirate issue rifles in their sharp claws.  The pirates stopped in the middle of the warehouse, side by side.

            The Hunter was about to leap down to attack when the aliens spoke again.

            "Did you hear?" said the first Zebesian.  "There's a rumor spreading around saying the Galactic Federation Police attacked the main base, on Zebes."

            "I can't believe they had the guts," said the second pirate. 

            "They say that they attacked to get the Metroid back," replied the first pirate.  "They didn't know that we had already begun to breed it.  The police didn't stand a chance."

            "I'd hate to have been with the police during that attack!"  

"Even without the Metroids, Kraid or Ridley would have taken care of them!"  Both aliens chuckled.

            The Hunter had started when the pirate had said "Metroid."  The name sounded familiar, though she couldn't place it.  She shrugged it off.  This was not the time.  She would have to do some research later.

            The Hunter once again moved to the railing, determined to attack this time.  She aimed the Power Beam, placed on her right forearm, at the second pirate, situated to the left.  She waited just a brief moment before she fired.

            The ball of energy streaked down towards the pirate.  The impact caused a bright flash of light.  The pirate flew back, dead, a burning hole in its chest.  Before the other pirate had a chance to react, the Hunter had already somersaulted down to the ground and was only feet away from the Zebesian, her Power Suit enhancing her speed and strength past anything natural creation could hope to emulate.  The Hunter slammed into the alien's chest, sending it back with incredible speed.  The Hunter swiftly fired off another ball of energy at the pirate.  The corpse began to spin and tumble in the air when the ball hit.  The body then violently slammed into the ground.

            Alarms began to sound both within and without the warehouse.  The Hunter smiled inside her helmet because she knew that although the Space Pirates would throw everything they had at her, they would not stand a chance of survival.  The Hunter knew this because her name was Samus Aran, the most skilled and feared of all the space hunters, bounty hunters employed by the Galactic Federation to fight the growing threat of Space Pirates in the galaxy.  

            Each and every Zebesian Space Pirate on Planet Devner would die that night, and their smuggling operation would be shut down because that was Samus Aran's mission, and Samus Aran, greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, never failed her mission.   


End file.
